Family reunion
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: I have always seen Hook as being a loving brother even before seeing Liam. this is something i thought of featuring a sister who though she would never see her brother again. (I own nothing except Hooks sister) reviews are welcome xxx
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this before the premiere of 3x17. Fell in love with the episode "the jolly roger" but this is set some time before. Not sure when. Enjoy xxx

As belle was dusting off the old antique objects littering the shelves of her beloved's store. She was humming quietly to herself and didn't notice the shops bell ring. She carried on dusting until she heard a voice from the public area of the shop.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? The sign said this place was open"

Belle quickly snapped out of her dusting and rubbed her hands against her apron to try and make herself presentable. She stepped through the curtain and smiled at the perspective customer.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, can I...?" Belle stopped speaking as the stranger turned round and her face was revealed. Belle was sure she had seen her before. There was something familiar about her black hair and her sharp jaw line. There was no denying this woman was nothing short of stunning. She was tall, slim, blue eyes that could light up a street and she stood with a great sense of confidence. This reminded bell a little bit of Emma. The way she was dressed also had a hand in that. The stranger was completely leather bound like some sort of biker. The woman flashed a white smile as the small brunette behind the counter and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need some sort of help" The woman asked with some sort of caution. Belle shot a questioning look.

"What can I help you with?" Belle asked with curiosity as the woman rested her hands on the counter and faced downwards. As if she was bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"I have no family left. I lost my parents and both my brothers before this curse hit and I was wondering if there was anything of theirs that might have been swept up and landed in this shop" the woman finished her brief story and looked up at Belle with hope in her eyes. Belle being who she was never could refuse the chance to help another. However she knew that anyone who died in the enchanted forest would have no belongings in this shop. Nevertheless, Belle could at least help this woman. She glanced back at the stranger and smiled her comforting smile

"Please come through" Belle said gesturing towards the pulled back curtain. The woman stepped around the curtain and looked at belle.

"Thank you, miss..." Said the stranger who obviously wished to thank her properly

"Belle" replied the brunette offering her hand. The taller stranger offered the opposite hand and placed it in Belle's

"Thank you Belle, I'm Vivian" the stranger stated before both women headed to the back of the shop.

...

"Is there anything about your family that might help us, Vivian?" Belle inquired over her shoulder to the raven haired woman in the opposite corner.

"My mother was a siren and my father was a sailor. They met when my father's crew captured my mother without his permission. The crew injured my mother so my father forced them over board and he nursed my mother back to health." By now belle was intrigued by the story and wished for Vivian to continue so both women set aside their looking for a moment...

" They ended up falling in love and they eventually had my brothers and me, we sailed the seas for a few years but both my parents decided to raise their children in a less wet environment so they we sailed back to my father's home where we stayed for a long time. However, as we grew up, my brothers grew bored of the land and wished to return to the sea, so they both became navel officers for the king. I stayed behind even though I wanted to go with them but both my parents were sick and eventually passed away. I was distraught and tried to contact my brothers but news reached me that they were dead. Their ship had been commandeered by pirates and they were never heard from again." Vivian struggled to finish as her voice was wavering and tears were forming in her eyes. Belle wrapped her arms around the raven woman as she continued to weep. Belle brought herself pack and placed her hand on the side of Vivian's face.

"I'm so sorry Vivian, no one should have to go through that" Belle offered her condolences and Vivian attempted to laugh off her anguish.

"Thank you Belle" Vivian said squeezing Belle's other hand and began to stand up indicating that she wished to keep looking. Both women shook off the emotion and continued to look. Belle rumedged through some antique jewellery until something caught her eye. It was a silver medallion on a long silver chain. She held it up to the light and wiped off the dust with her fingers. She knew that she had seen this before but she couldn't place where. After a second of thinking, it struck her. This belonged to Hook. She had seen it when he arrived in her cell and tried to trick her in to giving him information about Rumple. Come to think of it, it was the last thing she saw before the bastard bashed her over the head with that bloody hook of his. She stared down at the medallion and shook her head. The pendant was quite beautiful. It was the size of a tomato and was engraved with the image of a marvellous vessel. It was something that Hook as probably stolen on his travels. Belle was just about to set it down and continue her search but she did not realise Vivian was stood right begin her eyeing the medallion with complete shock.

"Do you recognise this?" Belle inquired. Vivian looked up at her and beamed.

"This was my fathers. It belonged to him but he then gave it to my mother who then passed it on to my brothers before they joined the navy" Vivian began to giggle like a school girl and clasped her hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes again. As Vivian picked up the pendant and began to inspect it further, Belle began to think to herself again. How had Hook managed to get this? Unless he was the pirate who commandeered the navel ship. Did that mean he was responsible for the death of Vivian's brothers? This didn't bare thinking about. What would Vivian do if she knew that Hook was here? Would she seek revenge? Questions were spinning round and round in her head until something hit her like the impact of being slapped in the face.

Since the trek to neverland, things had been revealed to the town about Hook that no one knew. He had a brother who he lost at the hands of pan. That he was a navy soldier. That deep down he was an honourable man. How else would he have got that medallion unless it had been given to him.

Belle sat in her chair to save herself falling over. The realisation was overwhelming. Vivian noticed this and instantly stepped to her new friends' side.

"Belle, what's wrong?" she asked as Belle looked up at her.

"Vivian, what's your last name?" Belle inquired with as much composure that she should manage.

"Jones, Why" Vivian asked with a sense of caution which caused Belle to smile and shake her head in disbelieve. She stared at Vivian again and couldn't believe she didn't see t before. The blue eyes, the black hair and the chiselled jaw were now instant giveaways. Not to mention the similar sounding names

"One of your brothers wasn't named Killian was he?" Belle said grinning. Vivian lost all caution and stared blankly.

"How did you know that" She spoke just over a whisper as she was now extremely scared. Belle stood and grasped her new friend by her leather bound shoulders.

"Your brother's ship wasn't commandeered by pirates. I mean it was but it's not what you think happened" Belle reviewed what she had just said and realised that she wasn't making sense. So she decided that it was best to show her.

...

By the time they reached the pier, Vivian was getting edgy and rightly so. But Belle continued to drag her by the arm to their destination. As soon as Belle spied her target, she turned back to her captive and spun her around so she could not see anything.

"Belle, what is going on? Why have you brought me here and what do you mean my brothers ship wasn't commandeered by pirates" but belle threw her head back and grinned before answering.

"The pirate who commandeered your brothers' ship was your brother" Belle blurted out in complete euphoria. But Vivian's face showed that she was not convinced and still completely confused.

"Belle this is getting painful. I told you my brothers are dead"

"No you said you never heard from them again. The jewel of the realms was named the Jolly Roger and its captain was Killian Jones" Belle saw her friends' seriousness begin to fade and replaced with worry and fear. Belle couldn't blame her for refusing to believe her. She knew how difficult it was to hear about lost loved ones

"If what you're saying is true, prove it" Vivian said bluntly. Belle grinned again and brought her face close to her friends.

"Turn around" Belle whispered. Vivian complied with slow movements but eventually saw what Belle wanted her to see. Belle came to the side of her to see her face. Vivian stood and stared at the sight before her. It was her brother. Killian. Alive and well. And Belle was right. He was a pirate. The famous Capitan she had heard so much about. She never thought that the legend was really her brother. But right now she couldn't care less.

Vivian's eyes were as wide as they would go when she was him teaching a young boy how to use a sword. It was a beautiful sight. She didn't know who this boy was but she knew that he was enjoying her brother. She faced Belle unable to clear her face or to stop the tears streaming down her face. Belle began to laugh and jerked her head in Hooks direction. Vivian didn't need telling twice. She walked towards the pair until her footsteps became loud enough to attract Hooks Attention. He brought his head up while his hand holding the sword was in mid air. He froze and his playful boyish smile melted away. His Arm then seemed to be made of lead as it fell to his side and the sword dropped to the floor. Hook turned his leather frame completely towards Vivian hand brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Vivian did the same as her face became more soaked with tears as she stepped further. Hook took a few more steps with Belle and Henry remaining silent observing the pair. They were now within touching distance of each other. This helped as Vivian struck her brother across the face with the back of her hand. Then with the other hand. Then with the palm of the first. Hook stood still and didn't fight it. He knew that she had a good reason for this and he was too happy to fight her. Vivian's physical anger faded quickly as she wrapped her arms around her brothers' chest and cried into his jacket. Hook snatched his arms around his sisters shoulders and held on with the strength of a vice. Her cries became louder and louder and Hook began to shed plenty of tears of his own. After a moment they both collapsed to their knees still latching onto each other and continuing to cry.

"I thought you were dead" Was all Vivian managed to get out while continuing to cry. Hook shed more tears and buried his face into his sisters' shoulder in amongst her black hair.

"I'm sorry" was all Hook said as he too was struggling to get his words out due to his own crying as gasping for air. Vivian knew that he truly was sorry and that he would explain but now wasn't the time. For now they would just embrace the sibling they never thought they would see again.

Henry stepped quietly around them and headed towards Belle who was now crying just as hard at the sight before them. She rested her arm on Henry's shoulder and they left the siblings to their reunion.

Continue?

Reviews are always good xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The long lost siblings had spent the entire day reminiscing about old times and telling their own individual stories of what they had been doing for so many years. Killian had shown his sister round the town and pointed out everyone he knew of. As the sun began to set, they found a grassy plain near the woods and since it was a nice night, decided to do what they did as children and lie out under the stars. They lay there for a little while and saw the sky turn from blue to pink to orange to blue to an ink black which eventually became studded with stars.

"Remember when we used to do this, years ago?" Killian spoke in a tired calm voice after being silent for several minutes watching the sun go down. Vivian began to laugh at the memory.

"Like it was yesterday. We would wait until mother and father were asleep and sneak out of our window. Liam would always try to convince us to stay but we always managed to get round him" the light hearted tone in her voice began to falter as she recalled the older brother that protected the both of them and who she never got to say good bye to. Killian noticed the quick change in his sister and turned his head to face her. A tear fell from Vivian's eye and he propped himself up on the elbow of his hooked arm and wiped it away with his thumb. Vivian attempted to shake it off but Killian wasn't done with the subject yet.

"We spoke of you every day, sister. We never forgot you. How could we? We loved you more than the wind and tide. Each day became more painful than the last knowing the distance we were from you. Our sole regret was leaving you and our parents like that for so long. I am so sorry for that" Killian's eyes began to glaze with tears while Vivian began shedding her own. he tried to hide his despair by looking down to the ground but Vivian brought her hand up to her brothers' chin and lifted his head up to face her.

"Killian, I never held that against you. We all knew how much you and Liam loved the sea just like our parents. It was the one place you felt most at home" Vivian spoke with sincerity and love as her voice began to waver...

"I only wish I could have seen you both again before Liam..." Vivian couldn't finish as a fresh overload of tears trapped her voice with sobs. Killian sat up and wrapped his arms around his sister bringing her to his chest and slowly rocking her back and forth in an attempt to sooth her the way their father did when they were children.

"Shh shh my sister. He was loved by so many when he passed. And he died a hero. Let's try and remember him that way" Killian ran his hand over the long raven hair as his little sisters sobs began to lessen. After a few moments she pulled away from him and gave him a watery smile. She nodded at his previous statement and both decided to keep the memory of their brother a happy one. As Vivian's emotions began to calm, she noticed another thought plaguing her brothers' expression.

"What's wrong, Killian?" she asked with concern. She could always tell when her brother was distressed by thoughts. It was a bond they shared with each other since childhood. Killian drew a breath before he asked the question that was distracting him...

"Did they suffer?"

Vivian knew exactly what he was talking about. Their parents both died shortly after him and Liam left. Vivian thought it was best to put his mind at rest...

"Our mothers' condition worsened around a month after you left. She became bed ridden but it was merely weakness in her body and no pain. She was happy right up until the end brother, she knew how her two boys loved the sea and she told me that she was so happy that you were doing what you loved and not sat at her bedside watching her slip away. She passed in her sleep with me and father at her side. She knew she was loved, Killian. By all of us"

Killian shed a tear as he listened to the passing of the woman who gave him life but he felt a weight lift from his leather bound shoulders. He knew during his centuries in Neverland that is family was gone but he had always wished to see them again at least once. Since his quest for revenge against the dark one had begun, Killian turned Hook had forgotten many things about his old life, But nothing about his family. The way his mother would read him and his siblings or the way she would hold him after waking up from a nightmare. Or the way the three siblings would play swordfights with their father and he would always play the villainous pirate that needed to be slain by the heroes.

Since finding Baelfire in the sea and seeing the boy as a son. The memories of his family became more and more vivid. This was bittersweet for the Captain of the Jolly Roger as the memories were the happiest he could recall but he knew he would never have these experiences again.

After hearing this about his mother, Killian knew his mother was happy and that she did not pass away alone. That was all he had wished for. Vivian stopped speaking to see that her brother was once again lost in thought but he quickly turned his attention to her again and willed her to carry on. But Vivian took a cautious breath before she continued...

"Father's death was a little harder to cope with, brother. After our mothers passing, he became a recluse. He refused to vacate his bedroom or study and his trips outside became more and more rare. He became void of all warmth and compassion as the months went by. He grew weaker and weaker until he too became confined to his bed. I would sit and read the stories of the sea that he and mother would read to us and this seemed to lighten his mood for a while at least. On the night before he passed, he apologized for the way he became after our mothers death. He found it impossible to accept the fact that she was gone and he told me he loved us all. And that the next time I saw you again, I would tell you so." Killian dipped his head in grief and shame as he felt an inhumane guilt for letting his sister go through this alone. He kept apologizing for this but Vivian told him there was nothing to be sorry for. Neither parents died resenting any of their children therefore passing away happy and proud.

...

As the night drew on, many more stories were told. Some of Killian's adventures as a pirate captain and some of Vivian's stories of the realms that she had travelled. The stories eventually came to a halt as Killian reached the point in his tales when he met Milah. He told his sister how and where they met and about her death. Vivian noticed the tattoo on his arm and placed her hand over it...

"I am so sorry, Killian. I can't imagine losing your true love" Vivian gripped his arm a little tighter and Killian covered her hand with his own...

"It was a part of my life that I will always treasure, Vivian. But I feel that my Milah, although my love, was in fact my first. There will be a part of me that will always love her but I believe in looking to the future as I have had three hundred years of present"

Both siblings began to laugh and Vivian's heart swelled with pride now seeing her brother as an optimistic and cheerful man looking for things in life. She had seen the effects of the death of a loved one in her father and she did not with that fate on anyone. It was important to look forward and find love again. Vivian's expression turned from happy to mischievous as she caught on to the way her brothers face lit up when talking about the future.

"So is there someone else in my big brothers life at present?" she said in a sing song way, already half knowing the answer. Killian grinned and looked down. As Vivian pressed him for more information, Killian merely touched his ear and shrugged so Vivian eventually began to guess.

"I'll bet it's that blonde beauty in the leather I saw in the town earlier. Am I right?" she began to beam and grin like a Cheshire cat as her brother began to smirk. She had always been able to read her brother like a book and she knew the kind of woman he would fall for. Someone very much like him, strong willed, adventurous and independent. And this was everything she saw in that blonde woman.

"Come on brother, at least tell me her name?" Vivian pleaded with her best puppy eyes that had always been Killian's weakness. He eventually gave up the silent treatment and sighed in defeat.

"Her name is Emma. Emma Swan" Killian eyed his sister and Vivian wriggled in her seat as if making herself comfortable...

"So then. Tell me about your Emma"

Killian was in for a long night

...

_**The next chapter will consist of the meeting of the two women in our favourite pirates' life**_

_**Reviews make me happy xxx**_


End file.
